


Little Warfstache

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Running Away, Wilford is Yan's bio dad, just a little mention, little bit of hurt/comfort but mostly fluff, more like kicked out but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Headcanon that Wilford is Yan's biological father, from one of his many, many affairs. This is pretty much how Yan came to be part of the egos.





	Little Warfstache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleecal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/gifts).

> This was actually inspired by Fleecal's story. I had the headcanon and she made a story off of it, but I also wanted to make one myself. Anyway this is the longest fic I've ever written and I like how it came out tbh.  
Enjoy the sweet angst and fluff!!

Yan took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. She was risking everything here, kicked out, homeless for a month, and now at the doorstep of a gigantic, old and scary looking mansion where her biological father is supposedly living. 

This is insane. 

She knocked once, twice, three times with no answer. She held up her hand to try again, only to have it hang awkwardly in front of her as the door opened. 

A suited man stood in front of her. He was about her height, maybe a bit taller, with black slicked back hair and glasses. He gave a charming smile that made Yan blush. 

“Well, hello there kid,” Yan’s heart leapt into her throat as he looked at her dirty, ruffled appearance, smile softening a little. “Are you lost? Because—“

“No,” she interrupted. She coughed, grimacing at how low her voice sounded to her ears. “I um, I’m here to see my father… Wilford Warfstache?” She felt silly saying his name. Yan wish she knew his real name. 

“Wilford is your father?” The man’s smile dropped completely at that, surprised. He raised an eyebrow at that, looking at her up and down again. Yan shifted on her feet, lowering her head to hide her reddening cheeks. 

“Can I come in?” She whispered, looking up at him sheepishly.

“Of course, hon!” He nodded, moving aside and widening the door for her, smiling once more. 

Yan bowed a little in thanks, adjusting her grip on her bag and walking in. The place was huge! And very, very old looking. He looked around at what she assumed was the living room. It was surprisingly basic looking, considering the looks on the outside, Yan thought it would look gothic and expensive. It looked like any other suburban living room. 

The man told her to take a seat on the couch while he went to find Wilford. Watched him leave before setting her stuff down on the brown leather couch— fake leather surprisingly— and started going over everything that just happened. 

She made it. She made it to her father’s house after years of only knowing his name. She wondered what he looked like. Yan’s mother always said they looked a lot alike, mostly in the face. She wondered who that man was and why he lived with her father. Maybe he was his kid? He seemed a little too old to be her brother, or maybe not? She has no clue how old her father is. God, she knew nothing about this man, this was such a stupid idea. What if he didn’t support her? Didn’t want her? What would she do then? Yan had no one else, she couldn’t lose everything. 

She was pulled out her anxious thoughts when the man came back, another man following behind him. He introduced the infamous Wilford Warfstache to the room. 

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn’t this. 

The man, her  _ father _ , was tall and colorful. He stood a good few inches above the other man. Wearing a yellow button up, khakis, and black army boots. And a lot of pink. Pastel pink to be exact. Pink bow tie, pink suspenders, he even had pink hair and a pink mustache. 

And Yan thought she was too eccentric with the bright red hair. 

He smiled at her, sickeningly sweet, but somehow warm and comforting. She smiled back, getting up from the couch to greet him. 

“I’m—“ she laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I just… I’m Ayano, but you can call me Yan.” She held out her hand awkwardly for him to take. Was that an appropriate way to greet your father that you’ve never met before?

Wilford’s smile seemed to widen and he grabbed her hand excitedly, shaking it with a surprising amount of speed that made Yan stumble a bit. 

“No need for niceties, dearie! You are my daughter correct?” He looked over at his friend for confirmation, but Yan answered for him. 

“Yes I, uh, I am.” God, she felt lighter than air right now. This couldn’t be really happening, she dreamed of this moment for years. “I’m—“ she at such a loss for words. 

In a rush of emotions, Yan hugged him. She buried her face in his stomach, of course he had to have a Dad bode too, tearing up a bit. Wilford quickly returned the hug, wrapping an arm across her back and the other shielding her face from the world. She hugged him tighter. God, she couldn’t remember the last time she held so gently before. She felt him shift, hearing him tell his friend— Bim— to give them some alone time together. Yan heard footsteps fade off in the distance, but she didn’t move a muscle from her father’s grip. 

They stayed like that for a bit longer, before Wilford slowly unwrapped himself, softly prying Yan off him as well. 

“How about we go on the couch, hm?” His smile was a lot softer than earlier. “I have a few questions.”

“Of course,” she nodded and walked back over to where her bag is. “Ask anything you want to know.”

Wilford settled down next to her, mustache wiggling as he thought up questions. He snapped and pointed at her. 

“Who was your mother?” He started. “I can’t promise I’ll remember her, don’t have the bestest of memory sadly, and I’ve been with quite a lot of women.”

“Chihiro Aishi,” Yan answered, watching as Wilford thought hard on the name, grimacing a little when he came up blank. “It’s okay if you don’t remember her.”

“If I ever see her again I’ll be sure to apologize,” he laughed, practically booming. He sobered up a bit to ask his next question. “Does she know you’re here?”

“No…” Yan smile went stiff, she started unconsciously picking at her nails. “She… kicked me out about a month ago.”

Wilford started at that, making Yan flinch, thinking she was going to get yelled at. 

“Well, let's hope I never do see her again,” he grumbled, leaning back against the couch. “Saves her from a bullet in her skull. Why would she kick you out? How old are you? I’m sure this is considered child abuse to kick your child out on the streets.”

Yan looked away. The one thing she’s been dreading. The one thing she has been overthinking, thinking of all the possibilities, what could go wrong and if this would put her in danger. Wilford seemed kind, but her mother was kind too once upon a time and look where that got her. She took a shaky inhale, holding it for a few seconds, before letting out an equally shaky exhale. 

“I’m 16,” she began, feel her heart hammering in her chest. “And I’m trans”

Wilford blinked. He let out a little ‘oh.’ This was it. It was out there and now he life lasted in her father’s hands, figuratively and literally. 

“Trans female?” He asked slowly, he seemed on edge too. Yan nodded. Wilford copied her, wiggling his mustache again to find something to say. “I support you. One hundred percent.”

He smiled. Yan copied him, starting to tear up again. 

“Thank God,” All the tension she was holding in dropped and she hunched over, laughing breathlessly. “I was so, so worried I would have no place to go… I thought I was going to be alone.” 

Wilford tsked, pulling her against his chest again and resuming there last position only sitting. Yan laughed again, tearful but happy. She was so happy. Wilford pressed a kiss against her temple. 

“You can stay here as long as you would like, sweetie pie,” he mumbled into her hair. “I’ll need to tell the others, but there is no way I’m letting you out in the streets again until I the day I die.”

“Others?” This time she asked the question. She pulled away slightly to rest her chin on his chest to look at his face. Wilford grinned.

“My family!” He exclaimed. He held up his hand and started counting on them. “You’ve already met my assistant Bim, but there’s also my husband Dark, King, Host— though you probably won’t see him much— Dr. Iplier, Silver, Google, and lastly Ed Edgar.” 

Yan blinked in surprise. Jesus, that’s a lot of people. One thing in particular caught her attention though. 

“Husband?” She asked, voice a little teasing. Wilford’s grin widened to the sickly sweet one again. 

“Yes yes! My beautiful, amazing husband Dark! Oh, Yan, you will absolutely love him.” He gushed. He sounded like what Yan bet she sounded like when talking about her newest crush. “He might look and act grumpy, but he’s an absolute sweetheart. Oh!” He pushed Yan off him and jumped to his feet, whipping around like a mad man to face her again. “You should met him! After all, he would be your stepdad right?” 

He looked absolutely giddy with excitement, there was no way Yan would deny the invitation. 

“Okay,” she giggled. “I would love to meet my new stepdad!” 

Wilford practically squealed at that. He grabbed her wrist and both of them were suddenly in an entirely new location. Yan dropped down on her butt— she was sitting on the couch when Wilford teleported her after all— and looked around. 

The room also looked completely different from the manor, it looked completely different from the living room even. It was a black and grey office room, sharp and minimalistic. In the middle where the giant black desk was sitting, a man— equally as black and grey as the rest of the room— was staring down at her.

Yan quickly jumped up and stuck out her hand and walking over to say hello. She stopped just a foot away from the desk and pulled her hand back. Despite everything Wilford said about him. Dark sure didn’t look friendly. 

Dark stood from his desk, red and blue outlines jumping a little as he did so. He put his hands behind his back and looked down at Yan. She was a few inches shorter than him, but not nearly as tall as Wilford. When he spoke, his voice had an echo to it, like someone else was talking with him. 

“Wilford,” he began. Yan suppressed a shiver. “What have you brought into my office?”

“Uh,” Yan gulped, dropping her gaze to the floor. She felt like she wasn’t allowed to look at him. “I uh—“ 

Wilford stepped in to save her— thank God— throwing his arm across her shoulders and smiling his weird smile at his husband. 

“This is Yan!” He exclaimed. “My daughter.”

Dark glanced back over at her again. His outlines jumped again as he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Is this another King situation,” he sounded annoyed. “Wil, she’s much younger than what he was and self conscious. I don’t—“

“No,” he laughed loudly, clapping her on the shoulder. “No, no! She came to me. She was kicked out from her mother’s house and went to find me for some place to stay.”

Dark stared up at his husband for awhile. The ringing in Yan’s ears picked up slightly— was it coming from him? He sighed again, cracking his neck and mumbling something about it ‘always being the homeless ones.’

“Fine,” he hissed, making Yan flinched. “She can stay.” 

Wilford cheered. He shook her shoulders and hopped up and down. Yan smiled and giggled at Wilford’s excitement. He was starting to lead Yan out of the room, rambling about showing her off to the rest of the family. Dark called out to them before they made it out the door. 

“Yan,” she looked over. He smiled at her, small, but still a smile. “I hope you feel at home here. The rest might seem like a lot, but if you can handle Wilford, you can handle them all.” 

Yan smiled back at him, the rest of her anxiety washed away. She had a big house with a big family now, it was all so insane. Her father lead her away, talking about showing her to her room. 


End file.
